Leaving My Heart With You
by lilyn'roses
Summary: She never thought she'd see him again. But what shocked her more was that another girl was about to steal his love. Drama, betrayal, jealousy and hurt...will Sakura be able to prevail and win his heart?


**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Sakura…thank you."_

Those were the last words he said to her before he left. Before breaking his bonds and turning himself in, to the evil clutches of revenge and power. _Did he ever really love me? _She chuckled at that thought. Of course he never really loved her. He only thought of her as an annoying teammate.

She was sitting on the rooftop of her apartment, staring at the sky sparkled with stars that looked like diamonds. She would sit here every night, taking in the peaceful quiet town of Konoha.

But tonight, would be entirely different.

**x.x**

"Hurry up Naruto!"

"Shut up Shikarmaru. Sasuke teme is heavy."

Her breath hitched. "Sasuke?" _He's back?_

Swiftly, she jumped down, running towards the voices of Naruto and Shikamaru. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her._ He really is back._

"Naruto…"

Naruto smiled gleefully. "Yep! Teme is back and we totally owned him, right Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "We didn't beat him dumbass."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a dumbass!" He shouted.

Her body started trembling. "T-then h-how…"she couldn't stop her stuttering.

"Come with us to the Hokage. We'll tell you everything there." Shikamaru replied calmly.

Sakura nodded.

**x.x**

"HE'S WHAT?!" The Hokage roared. The three of them flinched from.

"Sasuke teme is back!" Naruto replied.

"Well then where is he? Why hasn't he talked to me? Does he think he can just walk into my village like nothing happened?! He's an S-rank missing nin!" Tsunade shouted.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. The Hokage's brow twitched. "Weren't you two supposed to be on a mission?"

"Yes, we were, but we ran into Sasuke- "

"And totally owned his butt!" Naruto shouted.

"We didn't own him dumbass." Shikamaru retorted.

"I said stop calling me a dumbass!" he yelled. Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time. "What really happened was we came across a small town and decided to go to a bar for drinks while being disguised as normal villagers. We then saw Sasuke drinking at the bar and me being the smart one-

"Hey!"

"Naruto shut up! Shikamaru continue." Tsunade said.

"I talked to the bar manager privately asking him to put a sleeping potion that would slowly take effect in one of Sasuke's drinks. Of course I had to pay money but that was not a problem."

"But then why is Sasuke in the hospital now?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru scratched his head while Naruto chuckled nervously. "You see, as the potion took time to fully effect Sasuke, we decided to drink and play pool…with girls. Look, we didn't realise Sasuke had left until later." Naruto interrupted, "Y-yeah and we were slightly drunk and having heaps of fun."

"What kind of shinobi are you?!" The Hokage shouted angrily.

"We're sorry! But then once we realised we tried to find him as soon as possible. We knew he couldn't have gotten far but when we saw him, he got ambushed by a couple of punks trying to probably steal his money. Obviously, he could've obliterated them but the sleeping thing was taking affect." Naruto finished talking.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, how is he?"

"He'll be fine Tsunade-sama. He has a few cuts and bruises but other than that, he'll be okay." Sakura replied.

Suddenly, Shizune ran in gasping for air. "Tsu-tsunade s-sama, Sasuke j-just woke up. He's trying to leave."

"Sakura and Naruto go to the hospital now. Get Sasuke to settle down. He is _not to_ leave this village."

"Yes Tsunade."

"Are you going to be okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto asked, obviously concerned.

She smiled. "Of course, silly. I'm just glad you brought him back."

But in actually fact, she was terrified.

**x.x**

"_I broke those bonds for a reason."_

"_To kill Itachi."_

…

_He completes her._

"_You act so hot and cold towards me. I don't understand you!"_

…

"_You love her, don't you?"_

…

"_No."_

…

_When you least expect it, love just creeps up on you._

…

"_I'm leaving my heart with you."_

…

_Forget me not._

* * *

**I hope you like this prologue! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me how it is! Constructive critcism is also welcomed.=]**

**_lilyn'roses_**


End file.
